projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Ristar
General After the Valdi System, and the system's own hero, Oruto, were taken over by an evil dictator, Kaiser Greedy, the inhabitants of Planet Flora sent off a plea for help off into the galaxy. In a far away sea, the sleeping Ristar, son of Oruto, woke up, and set on a quest to save the system from Greedy. From an iceland to a mechanical wasteland to a planet revolving around music, Ristar goes about, saving the rulers of the planets. Throughout all the levels, you can find a pole for Ristar to swing about on, and if you swing enough, you can fly around, similar to a shooting star; watch out, this doesn't last forever. Ristar is considered a gaming classic, due to its intriguing gameplay and catchy soundtrack, and Sega has included this game in a quantity of Sega collections, such as Sonic Mega Collection, Sonic Mega Collection Plus, Sonic Ultimate Genesis Collection, and Sega Genesis collection. It is also available via the Wii Shop Channel. Ristar is unique in the fact that his arms can stretch far distances, enabling him to do an assortment of interesting moves, although in his game, he's limited to grabbing enemies and flinging himself across the stage. Ristar also makes a cameo appearance in "Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing". When developing a character for Sega, who later became Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega developers pondered about including a bunny who could stretch out and grab things, similar to Ristar, but the idea never passed. Ristar was also considered being called "Dexstar", but the name didn't go through. Attributes Ristar is almost as small as Kirby, but is one of the slowest characters in the game. However, he makes up for this lack of agility in his Side Special, which launches him forwards and into the air at high speed. His range is one of the best in the game, and a number of his moves hit several times for assurance. Due to being able to use the side special and up special a number of times in the air, he can easily fly through it, performing mindgames, and overall is an air based character. His main problem is the fact that he doesn't have any projectiles, but Ristar's main strategy is to fly around, move at almost all times, avoid as many moves as you can, and when they're close enough, which is farther away than many of the characters in the game can reach, Ristar can strike them with his stretchy arms. His normal special is unique in the fact that not only does it strike from a bit away, but after he uses it, he bounces back, keeping away from the enemy. The down special is definitely not practical on the ground, seeing as it has a very small hitbox, but when you use it in the air, it attacks as a meteor smash, going down for a very, very long time. Rarely, though, if you use it in the ground, you can bury your opponent. His up special is good for immediately getting rid of surrounding opponents, attacking them with a small, "get away" attack, then ascends to a very, very great height. Ristar's critical weakness is his inability to deal with projectiles, and many of the projectiles in the game have high priority, making Ristar have a hard time with projectile campers like Krystal and Goku. Another weakness is having high amounts of lag in his moves, start-up or ending, making Ristar easy to punish despite his amazing range. Ristar's Normal Moves Jab *Ristar does two punches, then one uppercut. First move does 3%, second does 2%, and the third does 4%. Overall, this leads to 9%. Forward Tilt *Ristar grabs the ground, turns around, and pushes himself diagonally upwards, attacking with his feet. Does 8% damage. Up Tilt *Ristar pushes against the ground, pushing himself upwards, relatively high. This move has two hits, the first doing 2-3% damage, and the second doing 8% damage for a total of 10-11%. Down Tilt *Ristar pushes himself along the ground and kicks, appearing a bit like a slide, though Ristar ends in the same position he started. Does 8% damage. N-air *Ristar spins his arms around him 2 times, with almost every frame having a hit box. If an opponent gets hit by an arm, they get knocked back. Does 8% damage for each loop. F-air *Ristar quickly kicks forward, making the enemy go straight away in that direction. This move does not have much range, however, and to hit with this move, the aim must be right on the dot. Does 7-11%. B-air *Ristar does two strong attacks backwards, once with one arm, one with the other. Does 5% damage the first hit, and 8% damage the second, for a total of 13%. U-air *Ristar quickly punches upwards with both fists for a total of 8% damage. D-air *Probably the best of the aerial moves and the one with the most range, this attack is great for striking an enemy from above, and attacks twice. The first attack does 4% damage, and the second does 6% for a total of 10%. Forward Smash *Ristar quickly slams his fist down quite a bit in front of him, and it appears to lift him up the ground a bit in his sprite. Does 13-16%. Up Smash *Ristar attacks upwards with his fists three times: the first three with single punches, the last with both. Its relatively hard to hit with all moves though, especially if the opponent is at medium percent or coming down from above. First three moves to 3% damage, and the last does 5% for a maximum of 14%. Down Smash *Ristar goes on his head and spins around with his hands on both sides of him, doing a total of 5 hits, with the last one doing knockback. If you get hit by one, you're stuck for the rest of the attacks. The first two do 2.5% damage, the next four do 2% damage, and the last does 5% damage for a total of 14% damage. Forward Throw *Ristar swings his opponent back, and then throws them off, doing 8% damage. Back Throw *Ristar grabs the opponent, swings him back and forth a few times, and throws them backwards. This does 10% damage. Up Throw *Ristar places the opponent in the air, jumps, and hits him with his head. This move is unique as it leaves Ristar in the air, perfect for getting to hit the opponent again, usually working best with Side B. Does 8% damage. Down Throw *Ristar places the opponent under him and slams himself against the opponent. This move has two very close hits, the first placing 3%, the second for 5%, and a total of 8%. Dash Attack *Ristar slaps the opponent with both hands clasped together, doing 6-10% damage. Ristar's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances *Ristar (1995) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Almost Completed